Scarlet por el color de tu cabello
by LaylahInTheSky
Summary: "¡Qué cabello escarlata más bonito...!"/ "¿Por qué no te llaman "Erza Scarlet"? Es el color de tu pelo, de ese modo no lo olvidaré" One-Shot


Tanto Fairy Tail como los personajes** no me pertenecen**, son propiedad del genio **Hiro Mashima**. Esta historia** participa** en el reto de julio-agosto del foro **"El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail"**. Sin nada más que decir les dejo con la historia.

**~Laylah~**

* * *

"¡Qué cabello escarlata más bonito...!"

"¿Por qué no te llaman _Erza Scarlet_? Es el color de tu pelo, de ese modo no lo olvidaré"

.

.

.

**Scarlet por el color de tu cabello**

_Los colores nunca me gustaron, tampoco estaba muy acostumbrado a verlos, en aquella torre todo era de tonos grises y negros, como si te zambulleras en la más profunda oscuridad. Pero a pesar de ello no odiaba esos tonos, eran conocidos, familiares, sin embargo los colores eran desconocidos, extraños, pertenecían al exterior. Creo que en el fondo más que odiarlos los temía, formaban parte de ese mundo que jamás había visto, aquel que en el fondo me daba miedo pisar. _

_Supongo que por aquel entonces consideraba la torre como mi hogar, era lo único que había conocido y, aunque quería escapar como todos los demás, en el fondo de mi corazón había un miedo profundo y sincero a hacerlo, ya que en ese caso ¿A dónde iría? No conocía el exterior ni sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas allí, temía que pudieran pasarme cosas peores que en la torre, por eso prefería quedarme allí, donde sabía lo que me esperaba._

_Fue en ese entonces cuando un retazo de color apareció en mi hogar, era pequeño, a penas un punto entre el negro y el gris, pero fue suficiente para deslumbrarme. Era un intenso color rojo, tan puro y brillante que parecía vivo, se movía hacía todas direcciones como queriendo escapar, como si supiera que aquel no era su sitio. Aquel rojo tan intenso debía estar en el exterior, volando con el viento, disfrutando de su libertad ¿Qué hacía aquel color encerrado en esta oscuridad? _

_A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, aquel color no me asustaba, únicamente me infundía curiosidad. Fue de ese modo como empecé a acercarme a ti, a la chica del cabello rojo escarlata. Conforme te fui conociendo se me hacía más raro el hecho de que estuvieras allí, encerrada con todos nosotros. Tu eras fuerte, activa y luchadora, nunca te rendiste a obedecer sin más a los que nos tenían encerrados, tu debías estar en el exterior, ese era tu lugar, libre y feliz, con tu pelo rojo ondeando al viento._

_Sin darme cuenta fui cambiando, me hiciste cambiar; me volví más fuerte, firme, ya no quería seguir cumpliendo órdenes y trabajando como un esclavo, quería salir y ser libre como tu. Empecé a rebelarme, trataba de poner en palabras lo que veía en ti, hablando sobre la justicia y la libertad. Ahora creo que en realidad no luchaba por mi libertad, o por la del resto de nuestros compañeros, creo que luchaba para poder ver tu pelo en el exterior, danzando con el viento, brillando con los demás colores que había fuera, en el otro mundo. Fue por eso que te puse Scarlet, por el color de tu pelo, aquel rojo intenso y brillante que me hacía querer salir al exterior para verlo en todo su esplendor._

_Aún tienes ese color escarlata Erza, sigues siendo igual de fuerte y libre, sin rendirte ante nada, luchando siempre por aquello que te importa. Ese carácter tuyo fue el que me impulsó a tratar de escapar de aquella torre y ver el exterior, aunque a pesar de todo no me pudo salvar de caer en la oscuridad, no pude evitarlo, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esos tonos oscuros. Pero en mi interior seguía estando el rojo, oculto entre las sombras, esperando el momento para poder mostrarse y ser libre de nuevo. Ese momento llegó cuando aquella niña con mirada de ángel me salvó, había perdido todos mis recuerdos, pero en mi mente aún perduraba el rojo de tu cabello... Y tu nombre, _Erza Scarlet_. Una vez te dije que te llamaría Scarlet por el tono escarlata de tu cabello, de ese modo siempre lo recordaría... Puede que desde ese entonces haya hecho muchas cosas de las que siempre me arrepentiré, pero aquella promesa la mantuve, nunca olvidé tu nombre._

_Sé que aún sigue dentro de ti esa fuerza y firmeza que me hizo cambiar, sé que tu pelo sigue queriendo volar libre por ese mundo de colores. Es por esto que estoy seguro que aún sigues viva, puede que te hayan vuelto a encerrar en un mundo de oscuridad, pero no dudo que continúas luchando, rebelándote contra las sombras que te rodean para poder ser libre de nuevo. Y yo lograré liberarte para que puedas volver al exterior, al mundo de color al que perteneces, con todos aquellos que te quieren. Sé que tendré éxito porque esta vez ya estoy en la oscuridad, lo sé y no pretendo salir de ella como antaño, esta vez solo quiero liberarte a ti, para que continúes corriendo libre por el mundo que yo jamás podré pisar. Yo ya estoy en la oscuridad Erza, es ahora parte de mi, pero tu solo puedes estar en el exterior, allá donde el rojo de tu pelo no desentona._

_Te encontraré, no importa dónde, cuándo ni cómo, pero estoy seguro de que lograré devolverte a tu verdadero hogar Hoy empiezo mi búsqueda, hace ya un mes que la isla Tenrou desapareció y tu con ella, pero te prometo que no pararé hasta que estés de vuelta. Juro que lograré que tu pelo vuelva a flotar libre, brillando con la luz del sol._

**J**

El hombre encapuchado levanta la vista, observa su alrededor para asegurarse que no hay nadie cerca. Sonríe al fijar su vista en las bolas de papel que le rodean, le a costado mucho escribir sus pensamientos en un solo trozo de papel, pero al fin esta listo. Con un movimiento ágil se pone en pie y estira los brazos y la espalda, lleva mucho rato sentado y siente los músculos agarrotados.

Enseguida se prepara para partir, recoge todas sus cosas y se mentaliza para recorrer el largo camino que le espera. Sabe que el camino no será fácil, pero al levantarse su cara refleja felicidad y, cuando se pone en marcha, una brisa de aire destapa su rostro. Si alguien hubiera estado cerca, habría podido vislumbrar una característica marca en el ojo derecho del extraño, así como un brillante y rebelde cabello azul.


End file.
